Figuring You Out
by Wyvren
Summary: Alfred F. Jones wants to see what makes his odd college roommate: Ivan Braginski, tick. Too bad he's finding out more than he wished about the Russian, eliciting an interesting friendship and strange feelings.  RusAme  Rating may change.
1. Nicknames

**A/N: Collection of interconnecting one shots (Or a chapter story, see it however ya want) on the progressing AU, college relationship between Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski. Aw yea. **

**Tensions are high and soon, the hormones will be too. That might make a rating change in the future.  
><strong>

**Some other minor pairings: FrUK, PruCan, ehhh you tell me.**

**xXxXx  
><strong>

**Nicknames**

**xXxXx**

"Oh, Fredka. Could you pass me that notebook?"

Alfred, aka 'Fredka' glared at Ivan Braginski, his tall Russian roommate before picking up said object and chucking it at the man's smiling face.

Damn him. Damn him and his weird nicknames and his weirdness and his scarf an-

"I hear if you like to look at something, you should take picture of it, да?"

Sky blue eyes glared into amethyst ones.

"My camera would break trying to get a picture of your ugly mug." Alfred spat and slapped his headphones on his head before he could hear the comeback that was sure to come.

Both he and Ivan were freshman students at Terra University, Alfred nineteen, fresh out of high school and Ivan twenty-one, he had moved from Russia to get an education in the states. Not that Alfred cared for the reasoning at all, in fact he didn't really care for his roommate: He was creepy and kind of scary. Whenever he was displeased he'd get this look on his face like, a child who caught a cricket and had every intent to rip off it's ityy-bitty little wings, the poor cricket screaming at the top of it's tiny lungs-

Alfred let out a small whimper for the imaginary cricket and threw the ash blond haired Russian a glare that he didn't notice.

Then this 'Fredka' business. What the hell? Sure, it just means Alfred but it sounded so _weird_ and _un-Alfredy._

The blond frowned at his half done essay on the computer in front of him, before a small grin spread on his face.

Alfred had an idea to even the playing field.

After thirty minutes of intense Googling, Alfred sat back with a shit-eating grin as he stared at his finding. His search was successful. Closing the window and shutting his laptop closed, then Scooting away from the desk, Alfred stretched his arms up and yawned in a display of tiredness.

It was two in the morning after all; even college students needed to sleep! Plus Braginski seemed like he was about to get ready for bed as well. The plan was in motion!

Getting up from the chair and flinging his grandfather's WWII jacket, then his shirt off and onto the chair (To wear the next day, he only wore that shirt twice, it's still clean) before going to the bathroom to do his business, brush his teeth and change into a pair of black fleece pj pant with the Xbox logo all over them. Matthew had gotten him a two of their birthdays back. Man, Alfred loved his brother.

When the tanned man reentered the room, Ivan was also wearing his own sleepwear: a t-shirt, basketball shorts and that damn scarf! He never took it off, even when he slept! Weirdo.

Alfred hummed a bit as he climbed up their bunk bed to the top (you bet your ass he called top bunk first thing! Alfred F. Jones is always on top!) And threw Ivan, who was turning off the lights, a grin that he couldn't see.

Settling down on the bed, Alfred waited patiently to attack, because there was one thing Braginski did every night without fail.

"Спокойной ночи, Fredka~." He said from the bunk below, his light voice holding a note of song.

"Yeah, goodnight-" Alfred grinned as he fired his weapon "- Vanya."

The gasp that came was the most amazing thing Alfred ever heard. He finally got something out of the Russian! Score one for the USA!

To his disappointment though, Ivan didn't say anything else, but that was okay, Alfred had ammo now…

Alfred had the best victory sleep ever.

Sadly, he had no idea what he started as 'Vanya' stared at the top of the American's bunk in shock.

**xXxXx**

The next day, Ivan didn't say a word to Alfred. Instead, he opted to just throw odd looks at him and keep quiet.

It didn't help that the both of them had the day off today; Alfred was half sure Ivan didn't have friends so he wouldn't leave, and everyone else had class, so Alfred couldn't escape the silence by going to hang out with Matthew, Arthur, Francis or Gilbert. Not even the latter's brother Ludwig and his boyfriend Feliciano… He'd even get free pasta out of that, but no such luck.

Damn it! Why did they _ALL_ have class now? It was like they planned it so he had to be stuck with Braginski, at his worst!

It was beginning to grate of Alfred's nerves.

While watching TV on the couch that sat between the desks and the bunk bed, they both sat there in stony silence.

Even the World's Dumbest Criminals weren't eliciting a sound from the duo.

Crash.

Sirens.

Narrator makes another lame pun-

Alfred snapped.

"Dude, what's you're problem?" He whipped his head so fast to the Russian he almost lost his glasses.

Silence, the freaking bear kept looking at the TV.

"Hey!" Amethyst eyes flickered to sky blue before going back to the screen, and unreadable look on his face.

A smirk came to Alfred's face as he spoke in a mimic of Ivan's singsong voice:

"Vanya~"

_That_ got a reaction; Braginski looked at him fully now, his eyes hard, body ridged like he was about to spring on Alfred to squeeze the life out of the other man, freaking Alfred out a little bit.

"Vhere did you see zat name?" His accent was coming through more with his rising emotion.

Smirk slipped off of Alfred's face.

Did Vanya mean something extremely offensive in Russian or something?

Shit.

"It's just a nickname right? Like 'Fredka'?" Alfred asked, not meaning for his voice to sound so hesitant, he didn't like the sudden chill in the room.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

A glare was set on the Russian's face as he stood suddenly, making Alfred jump, but he didn't get the chance to anything to defend himself before he was grabbed by the collar and dragged to eye level. Alfred could only see part of Ivan's face, the rest of it obscured by the long white scarf he wore, purple eyes dark and menacing.

SHITSHITSHITSHIT!

Alfred felt his heart sink, his hands flying up to Braginski's wrist. The man had him a few inches off the ground with one hand! That look… God, it sent shivers down the American's spine. Ivan brought his face close; a menacing smile spread on his face as he leaned in even closer, their cheeks brushing lightly; hot waves of breath ran down Alfred's neck, making the blond shudder and squirm. He felt like a helpless kitten being held by the scruff of an angry and hungry wolf who was about to bite into his neck and gobble up his bloodied larynx-

"Where did you see it, _Fredka~?_"

"I Googled your name!"

The answer was out just as Ivan rolled the 'r' in his nickname, and Alfred was suddenly dropped back on the couch, looking up at a baffled Ivan.

"You Googled my name?" He repeated, his accent toned down and voice low, almost disbelieving.

"Yeah! It was one of the alternant ways to say your first name! It's not fair that you call me a weird nickname and I can't to you." Alfred said defensively, suddenly getting up to stand up to the Russian.

It did nothing for him, as he was still a good head shorter than the larger man, having to look up in the suddenly amused face.

A loud laugh suddenly came from Braginski, making Alfred step back to the couch with an unsure look as his laughter boomed in the medium sized dorm.

Man, he was bi-polar.

"Oh, I had thought you had gotten it from something else! I'm glad I am mistaken, I would have had to break your hands." He said with such glee that Alfred was pretty sure the ash blond was telling the truth.

"No, no, just Google." Alfred reassured, and Ivan grinned a stark contrast from a few moments ago, even the room seemed warmer.

"That is very flattering, Fredka! You thinking about me and what to call me." He said with a laugh and Alfred frowned.

Goddamn it, plan backfire.

"Whatever, Braginski." He mumbled, sitting back down on the couch folding his arms as Ivan sat next to him, making a disappointed sound as he did.

"Aw, what happened to 'Vanya'?"

An 'humph' was his answer as he began to intently watch the crashes on the screen.

He'll find something else to bother the Russian yet!

**xXxXx**

**I'm writing again! And now it's RusAme! Loved this pairing when I first saw America and Russia on Hetalia. I KNEW THAT THEY WE'RE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER.**

**Спокойной ночи – Peaceful Night/Goodnight**

**If I'm wrong, please correct me.**

**-cough- yeah. Anywho, review please! They make me happy and want to write.**


	2. Study Group

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed! You guys rock! There isn't much RusAme yet, but we'll get there soon. Now for some other characters!**

**xXxXx**

**Study Group**

**xXxXx**

**November 13**

_8:46 PM_

Alfred grinned widely as he put the Disney movie _'Beauty and the Beast'_ into the DVD player. It was Sunday night and you know what that means:

It's time to cram all the homework you didn't do over the weekend because you were too busy slacking off!

So, Alfred came up with the most awesome idea ever at the beginning of term! His rather large circle of friends (and a creepy roomie-tag-along-Commie) agreed with it! Why wouldn't they though? It _was_ his idea after all, making it the best idea by default.

Alfred, Kiku. Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Matthew, and Braginski would all go to a designated dorm. It alternates every week. Last week it was at Feliciano and Ludwig's, which had been _hilarious_… Russian boy accidently stumbled upon a box of the blond German's- er, 'toys'. Yeah, kinky sex shit. Feli had accidently spilled his coca-cola on Ludwig's shirt and Braginski offered to get him a new shirt while the two tried to clean up- The Russian _brought the box_ out into the living room to ask what they were! He had no idea!

How could someone be that innocent?

Alfred chuckled to himself at the memory.

The shade of red Ludwig and Feli went was _amazing._ Santa would be jealous of that red. Best. Study. EVER.

This weekend though, it was at his and Braginski's dorm room and what they all did for this study time, was put in a cartoon movie, usually Disney or Pixar and dish out the progressiveness!

Sometimes.

Other times, they all get sucked into the movie- Actually that would be Alfred, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Francis who did that. Kiku, Ludwig, Commie, Matthew and Arthur were all 'strict-as-Nazis' when it came to homework and grades.

Weirdos.

However, today was a special day, because they all also had to figure out what classes they were going to take next quarter. The loud blond was very determined to take a class with Gilbert, why? Because the two of them in a class together would be awesome!

Alfred plopped down in between Gilbert and Ivan on the couch as the prologue of the movie began to play.

Gilbert is a twenty-two year old albino, stark white hair and garnet eyes. They only thing that could even connect the narcissistic, self-proclaimed 'Prussian' to Ludwig, his year younger brother who had blond hair and ice blue eyes (Dude was an Aryan no matter how much he tries to deny it!) was their faces. They had the same jaw and nose.

"Okay, so they're saying I should take Biology, Calculus, a language of my choice, Biology lab, and Critical Analysis for writing…" Alfred trailed off as he flipped though the thousand-page packet of classes the school had.

This school is a tree murder. Assholes.

"Ooo! You should take German with me! Since I already know it you'd be fine, plus it's the most AWESOME language _ever!_" The albino piped, his German accent weighing on his speech as if to punctuate his point.

"Great idea!" The blond agreed as he flipped through the papers to find the time and days of the class and wrote it down before looking for the other ones. When he got to biology however, he frowned.

"Dude, I can't take German, it's in conflict with Biology, shit." Damn it, now what language could he take?

Kiku, a nineteen year-old Japanese boy that had dark brown eyes and short black hair, looked up from his book from his laying position on the floor.

"You could always take Japanese. I am taking that."

"So am I, I couldn't take French with the bloody frog due to my Physics class." Arthur, a sand blond, twenty year old man with vibrant green eyes and insane caterpillar eyebrows that made Alfred want to take a pair of hedge cutters to, he piped up from Alfred's desk behind them.

"Oh mon cheri, how I will miss you so!" That was Francis, Arthur's roommate. Shoulder length hair of the blond and wavy hair with stubble decorating his chin. He had light blue eyes, his being lighter than Alfred's, but not as light as Ludwig's. He was completely smitten with the Brit, but Arthur wouldn't have any of it.

"You see me any other time! You will live, you git, you'll have Matthew to keep you company."

Alfred was pretty sure that was a completely different story when the door closed to their dorm-

If some of the sounds that come through the wall were any indication. Yes, they were neighbors. Even though both he and Braginski, sometimes wished they weren't. The two were insanely loud when it came to certain 'activities', but Alfred and the Commie had found a fun pastime in knocking on the wall in off beats to the- ehhh, rhythm. Yeah, rhythm. Or they would knock commercial jingles.

Alfred frowned at his brother who sat at his and Gilbert's feet, his brother knew French already too, he had moved with mom to Canada when they were really young. Their mom and dad had gotten a divorce a long time ago, but he and Matthew got to be together now, which was the only thing that mattered. A small smile graced Alfred's face as he place a hand on his twin's head.

Even though they were twins, born on the same day and everything, they were still quite different: His brother had a curl in his hair that never went away, a lot like Alfred's cowlick. His eyes were also a light, violet-blue, nothing like Ivan's that were a more intense purple. He was also very quiet and blended in so well, people sometimes forget he's there. Definitely the opposite of Alfred's, loud boisterousness. He's been coming out of his shell more though, Gilbert, who was his roommate, has been a wonderful influence on him.

Alfred sighed as he scanned the room.

"You're all just taking a language you already know, huh?"

"Da"

"Si"

"Ja"

"Ja"

"Hai"

"Oui"

"Oui. Sorry, Alfred!"

"You all suck, Arthur and I are going to be the only ones learning a language!" He exclaimed, till everyone who was bilingual and Arthur raised a brow at him. The answer hit him before Ivan could open his mouth to say a snide comment.

Oh.

_Oh yeah._

They kind of had to learn English already to even be here. So they had right to take it easy in that department.

Alfred held up a hand to Ivan who had chuckled and was about to start his sentence that would lead to the blonde feeling stupider when he stopped at the gesture.

"No, don't say a thing, I already got it." He told the pale man, who just smirked and went back to writing some stuff into his own notebook.

"You know, the Russian class would fit into your schedule." The lilac-eyed man said suddenly as he finished writing down a class before point to the class on the packet with the butt of his pen, then to Alfred's schedule. The blond frowned, he was right; it was the _only_ language class that fit.

"Actually, that would be really good for you Alfred, with Ivan being a native and being your roommate. It would be like having a living English to Russian and vice versa dictionary!" Matthew said with grin and Alfred frowned at him.

Twins were supposed to be on the side of the other twin! Not purple-eyed commie bastards that wanted you to learn their commie language!

It was all a conspiracy…

But he needed the language credits.

"Fine. Language of Commie it is." Alfred said with a huff as he wrote it down on his schedule, in that exact wording.

Ivan just smiled lightly. Damn it, he had a victory!

Yeah, the new nickname 'Commie' isn't working on plan: 'Get on Ivan's Nerves', but he's not going to call Ivan, _Vanya_ in front of the others. They might think something different. In fact, he wasn't going to use Vanya at all since last time. The man's scary expression is like facing ghosts: freaky as fuck. To hell with that game!

"Aw, poor Belle." Matthew suddenly said and Alfred looked up at the TV to see the Beast taking Belle's father away from her.

"Dude, Beast is such a douche." Alfred said with a frown at the guilty looking creature that was looking at a crying Belle who just wanted to say good-bye to her Dad.

Douche better be guilty, that girl is the key to his salvation.

"He get's better though, да? He's just misunderstood and needs time to show that he's actually a good guy."

"Pfft, he's a douche until she doesn't just leave his sorry ass in the snow, because she's awesome and he realizes how awesome she is." Gilbert chimes, he and Alfred exchange high fives.

"But isn't it vice versa? I mean, he did save her life as well, she acknowledges that later, so he's pretty awesome too, ve~" Feli, the short Italian boy with brown hair that had a slight curl on one side, and amber eyes said with a happy smile.

"Ja, plus that kind of bond is what helped them to become friends, then that transformed into love later. Beast did free her from the deal at one point because he loved her." Ludwig added, of course he's on Feli's side, the dude's _always_ on his side.

"A love like that can never be broken!" Francis added in with a happy sigh.

Ugh, saps.

"Whatever, he's still a douche." Can't argue opinion, aw yeah!

**xXxXx**

**November 14**

_3:35 A.M_

Ivan was already dead asleep in his bunk when Alfred came out of their bathroom, the study session ran _way_ later than usual since they all stopped doing actual work around 1 a.m. and began to watch _UP_. Alfred _loved_ that movie: it was all about fulfilling dreams. Dreams are one of the most important things a person could have in Alfred's opinion. Like, Alfred's dream is to one day be a pilot. He didn't really need a college degree to have it, but he's mostly going through college to be with his brother and to become an Aviation technician. He first had to get all the generals out of the way first before he got into the fun stuff.

Idly, Alfred wondered what Ivan's dream was, why did he come seeking an education in America? Not like he cared, but curiosity isn't a sin.

Intrigued, Alfred threw the lightly snoring mass a glance before tiptoeing over to the Russian's usually organized desk. It was in disarray right now, because the man just threw his work on the desk before passing out, he had class at 9 A.M. the sorry bastard.

As carefully as he could, Alfred just poked around the papers and books, trying to find anything that would hint at what Braginski wanted to do, because there was no way in Hell Alfred was going to ask him directly.

Let the Commie know you're curious and the Commie wins. This American wasn't going to let that happen!

But his search wasn't coming up with anything, since Braginski had to do the same thing Alfred was doing: get the generals out of the way first.

With a silent sigh, Alfred was about to give up until he spotted the corner of a piece of paper with writing on it that looked similar to English, but wasn't. With a giddy feeling that he might have found something, a wide grin spread on the blonde's spectacled face as he stole another glance at the sleeping Russian before carefully pulling what looked to be a letter from between the pages of a book. Holding a finger on the page he found it on so he could put I back when he was done. Feeling very much like a spy about to discover enemy secrets, Alfred adjusted his glasses before peering at the paper.

The handwriting was very pretty, like a girl who knew calligraphy, the many loops and fine print was like an art form. Too bad Alfred couldn't understand an inch of it, though the first word written up where the name should be looked very familiar, and it was one letter too long to be 'Ivan'. Where had he seen it before?

Suddenly, the sound of Ivan shifting in his sleep pulled Alfred out of his thoughts, blue eyes went wide in terror and his heart stopped. He did _not_ want to be caught! Quickly, he placed the letter back where he found it and hurried to turn off the lights before climbing up into bed. Ivan didn't wake up, but Alfred's heart was still pounding insanely fast. After all, he had no idea what the man would do to him if he caught the smaller man looking through his shit.

It just had bad juju and torture written all over it.

Tiredness crept up on Alfred and his eyes drifted closed, his mind still on where he had seen that sequence of letters before.

**xXxXx**

**Uh oh, Alfred is sticking his nose in precarious places!**

**Review please! And see ya next time!**


	3. Dance

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter three!**

**Btw, I don't Own Hetalia or '_Turn Me On' _By David Guetta.  
><strong>

**xXxXx**

**Dance**

**xXxXx**

November 20th

_2:45PM_

You know who are the most awesome people in the world right now?

Gilbert and Matthew. They had just let Alfred borrow their sound system, well, more specifically, Gilbert's sound system. Why? Because it was Holiday for Thanksgiving! Gilbert and Ludwig were gone to go visit family, so the albino decided to let the twins and Ivan to borrow the system. Sure, Thanksgiving it wasn't for another seven days, but the school gave everyone that week and weekend off. Awesome right? Only bad thing was that everyone left to go visit family. All except, of course, Ivan and Matthew. The three of them were going to see a movie and eat college food for Thanksgiving!

Did the Russian even have family? He must have because of that letter… Alfred frowned for a moment before focusing back onto the sound system plugged into his laptop. Now wasn't the time to think of that, he had to blast an awesome song before Ivan and Matthew came back! They both went to the library to get some lame books to read since today was the last day it would be open till break was over.

Who needed books? Alfred had the Internet! That's all anybody needed!

A grin spread on the blonde's face as he clicked on a song in his playlist. Light electronic beats came out of the system, loud and clear that made the blonde start moving in his seat to the beat, yeah! This was a great song!

_'Doctor, doctor need ya back home baby_

_Doctor doctor, Where you at? give me something_

_I Need your loving need your loving need your lovin'_

_You got that kind of medicine to keep me coming' _

He was up off the couch now, rolling his hips, his arms in the air singing along loudly to the lyrics. Not noticing the door opening and his roommate entered alone, who looked up and stared at the display.

_'My body needs a hero come and save me!_

_Something tells me you know how to save me! _

_I been feeling weird, I need you! Come and recuse me!_

_Ooooooohh'_

Alfred sang to the long note that decreased in pitch, his hips moving slowly to each lowered note. Then they snapped to the side, his voice synchronizing with the singer's, even harmonizing at some points. He didn't even notice amused amethyst eyes that watched every sway to the music that picked up with beat. A slight smirk graced pale lips as the blonde took off his bomber jacket to the beat of the music, swaying it back and forth like he was drying himself with a towel after a shower… Now it was on the couch, exposing a white wife beater and rather well defined arms under it.

_Make me come alive come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me one_

_I'm so, going to die, now Turn me on! _

_Make me come alive! Now turn me on!_

Alfred was lost to the beats and rhythm, completely oblivious to his audience and the fact that it gained another member as his brother peaked around the entranced Russian. With a sly grin rarely seen on the introverted young man, he slowly pulled out his phone and began to record the display.

"Hey Ivan, what do you think of Alfred's dancing?" Matthew asked with a grin, knowing the camera and Ivan could hear him, but Alfred couldn't over the music.

"He would make a very good pole dancer." The man said with a grin making Matthew laugh as the taller of the two reached into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet.

Matthew trained the camera on the Russian as he milled through the leather item before he pulled out two American dollars. Stifling his laughter, Matthew kept the camera trained on the tall man as he placed his wallet back, and strolled right over to Alfred who still had his dancing ass turned away from the two, and stuffed the bills into the waist band of his pants.

Alfred jumped straight into the air, yelling in shock and scrambled away from Ivan, who was now giggling.

Alfred hit the spacebar with unneeded force on his laptop, and the music stopped.

"Dude! What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack! You don't just go around shoving your hand down people's pa- what the hell is this?" The furious blond had snatched the bills from his pants and waved them out in front of him accusingly at a highly amused Russian.

"Oh, I thought I'd be the first to pay you for your job decision."

Alfred just stared blankly at the smiling man, blue eyes intense as the meaning of the sentence seeped into his noggin.

Oh.

Oh hell no.

"I ain't a damn male prostitute dancer! Fuck you!" Ivan was out right laughing now, and Matthew couldn't contain his own laughter, the camera shaking heavily.

"But Alfred! You're so good at it!" Alfred's glare turned to his twin, and his eyes widened and shock displayed on his face as he spotted the phone in his _evil_ brother's hand.

No! Nononono!

"Did you record that?" A blush was rising on his face.

"Everything." Matthew replied, laughter dying down and an evil smirk spreading on his face.

What had Alfred done to deserve this?

"This would look good on Facebook. Don't you think, Ivan?"

Matthew was no longer one of the most awesome in the world. No. He had become enemy number one in Alfred's book!

"Да. I'm sure Francis and England would be very interested in his new hobby."

Damn commie is second.

Matthew laughed loudly as Alfred lunged for him; the only reason why the furious brother didn't get him was that Ivan had him in an arm lock.

Alfred kicked and struggled against the man who now had him a few inches off the ground so he couldn't attempt to flip him over.

"I will get BOTH of you for this! How could you Mattie?" Blue eyes became big behind glasses and a pout formed on his face as he became limp in Ivan's grasp, appearing dejected. "My own flesh and blood, turned against me!" Matthew just kept grinning at him as he began to reply the footage so Alfred could see from a safe distance away.

Alfred blushed as the video played, he watched himself be _embarrassing._ Ugh, is that what he looked like? Slut.

Alfred turned his head so he could look behind himself at humored lilac eyes.

Swallow your pride Alfred! Time to make attempt an alliance with enemy number two to get back at one!

Sad thoughts, sad thoughts, sad thoughts:

Think of kittens slowly dying on the street because they have no one willing to take care of them-

Oh yeah, some moisture going on in the eyes! No tears though, that would be going too far.

"Vanya~" Added affect of nickname.

Ivan raised a brow before grinning and tightening his hold so that Alfred's back was flush against his front.

"Oh Fredka, that's not going to work~"

Damn it. Plan B.

"Right. Well. If you let me go _and_ you help me catch my traitorous brother, for the thanksgiving movie, you can choose and I pay for your ticket." Alfred said with a grin. Ten bucks would be worth making sure that video never got out.

The Russian's brows furrowed as he looked up at the ceiling in a contemplative state.

Matthew paled and threw Ivan a scared look.

"You can do that and I'll buy popcorn with the ticket!" The boy's quite voice suddenly blurted out and Alfred's jaw dropped as Ivan made a contemplative sound.

Shit! Top it!

"I'll raise you a drink!"

"Candy!"

"Back massage!"

"What?"

"What?"

Yeah _what?_ What had just come out of Alfred's own mouth? He looked back at Ivan who had a very surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, ya'll heard me. Back massage after the movie and all of the above. Deal?"

The platinum blond smirked as he dropped Alfred from the hold to a heap on the floor.

"Да. Deal."

Alfred didn't even complain as he got up from and smirked at his brother who stood ridged at the door.

"Maple." He said lightly before booking it out of his now two worst nightmare's rooms.

Alfred and Ivan took off after him like dogs after a cat.

They chased the other twin down several flights of stairs and out of the dorm building, into the snow.

Alfred bulldozed through the seven inches of the fluff, his mind completely set on capturing his brother and tickling him till he _peed_ and _died. _The said teen was just a few feet in front of himself and Ivan, the latter beginning to pull forward due to his long strides, a focused grin plastered on his face making the blond grin and begin to laugh.

"We're going to get you Mattie!" Alfred shouted as they gained on the other twin who was now chanting 'Maple'.

Then, he took a sharp turn around a tree; Alfred tried to copy, but ended up slipping. With a shout, he slid into the snow, efficiently getting covered in it as Ivan took the turn and was now upon Matthew.

Alfred took this moment to realize he had left his bomber jacket back at the dorm, and was in nothing but jeans, a wife beater, and tennis shoes. The snow quickly melted on his heated body, soaking him.

Holymotheroffuckit'scold!

His nipples could probably cut glass right now!

He scrambled to his feet, snow flying everywhere, shivering violently, arms clamped around himself in a vain attempt to keep himself warm. He looked around the tree and saw Ivan had caught Mattie with one arm. The pouting twin had his phone back out at was probably wiping that stupid video off the memory of his phone.

Good. No one outside of them will ever know.

"Y-yeah! Y-you c-can be awesome w-when ya want t-to be, B-Braginski!"

The mentioned man set the other twin who had stuffed his phone forcefully back into his pocket with a huff on the ground and walked towards the other shivering blonde.

"Silly Fredka, should put your jacket on before going into the snow."

A weight of warmth settled on Alfred's shoulders and he wrapped himself up in it without a second thought. The warmth was a thick green wool coat that smelled of mint and rosemary.

Alfred looked up at a kindly smiling Ivan and grinned back.

Maybe the creepy guy wasn't that bad after all.

Neither of them noticed Matthew who gave them both an appraising look before whipping his phone back out and texting rapidly, a smile of knowing on his face.

**xXxXx**


	4. Movie

**A/N: FFFFFFFFFF, I fucking love you guys. Reviews like your guy's make me remember why I enjoyed writing silly things like this.**

**Alfred is kind of like me here when I found out Watchmen was going to come out as a movie a few years back. I was soooo exited to see Rorschach! And I cried SO. MUCH. Good movie, it left out parts that needed to be left out and changed things to a point that I could live with it. **

**Also, for kicks and giggles I looked up Alfred and Ivan's horoscopes. Apparently, they'd have a **_**ton**_** of sexual tension before a relationship is established. How fun!  
><strong>

** Next chapter will be awesome, and full of tension!**

**I don't own Watchmen or Hetalia**

**xXxXx**

**Movie**

**xXxXx**

**November 27****th**

_4:35PM_

Movie time! Movie time! Alfred is currently a ball of bouncing, excited American as he, Matthew and Ivan walked through the snow to the theaters. A grin was spread from ear to ear, his brother mirroring the look as they got within a few blocks of their destination. All of them were decked out in winter gear, Alfred in his jeans, bomber jackets and boots while Matthew wore a red and white jacket with _Canada_ across the back with the maple leaf, supporting the hockey team.

Ivan, of course, had his white scarf, green wool military style coat with jeans and a pair of knee high brown boots. He had a light smile on his face as he watched the two brothers talk adamantly to each other.

"So what movie are we going to go see?" He asked suddenly and Alfred threw him a grin.

"Watchmen! I still can't believe that they made a movie from the comic! It's going to be so cool! Rorschach for _real_: Dream come true!"

Seriously though, Rorschach on the big screen was going to be amazing! Along with Nite Owl and all the others, he sure hoped that that movie didn't screw too badly with the comic, which completely ruins movies.

"Oh? What is this movie about and who is this Rorschach?"

"It's about a group of vigilantes in an alternate universe during the Cold War." Matthew piped up.

"Yea, and Rorschach is one of the vigilantes. Since you've never read it, I don't want to give away too much, because it's SO cool! He's like, the most amazing hero ever!" Blue eyes glittered with excitement behind the spectacles as they came up to the theater.

Alfred whipped out his wallet and paid for both his own and Ivan's ticket while Matthew paid for his own. Alfred also quickly paid for Ivan's popcorn.

"Choose a candy! That was also part of the deal!" Alfred said when the other man seemed to just bypass the sugary goodness.

"What kind of candy do you like?" Ivan asked as he looked into the glass at the over priced sweets.

"I personally like the sour gummy worms, but that's just me. Choose something you want!"

Ivan however just asked for the gummy worms and Alfred paid for them. The Russian promptly gave him the box of sugar.

"I'm not a huge fan of these kind of sweets."

Alfred grinned widely up at the tall Russian.

"Thanks!"

Man, Braginski has been pretty awesome lately. Maybe learning Russian with him next quarter wouldn't be so bad either. Alfred would even go as far as saying they were friends now. Slightly. He still had a suspicion that it just _might_ be a conspiracy.

Maybe, he was waiting till his shields were down and is planning to murder him in his sleep! Alfred gave Ivan a suspicious glance.

The trio entered the theater room and quickly got seats in the very back. Cause those were the best; you didn't ever have annoying people talk behind you, because there was a wall.

Alfred sat between his brother and Ivan just as the previews were ending.

"Dudes, we have the best timing!" Alfred whispered.

Matthew chuckled at this as opening sequence began with an unmasked comedian sitting in his apartment, contemplating his life.

Matthew and Alfred were on the edge of their seats and the bomber jacket wearing sibling watched with great interest as the movie progressed, the death of the Comedian, Rorschach's epic intro (Alfred squealed happily when he first appeared) Veidt, very fit blue man that gave a whole new meaning to blue balls, and the others.

"This is turning out to be a very good movie." Ivan leaned over and told Alfred about an hour in who flashed him a cocky grin.

"Told you it was going to be bad-ass!"

Everything was going awesome, but then, things got a bit tense when the Comedian went after Miss Jupiter. Alfred and Matthew knew it was coming when the scene first came on and Ivan was just beginning to pick up on the signs of what was about to go down.

Alfred, who's shoulder was lightly rubbing against Ivan's arm, felt the taller man go completely ridged, his hand gripping the arm rest with such force, the smaller man could hear it cracking from his strength. The blond looked up at him and saw a very intense look on his face, lilac eyes wide with a wild look.

"Hey." Alfred said calmly, nudging the man with his elbow, but that didn't change the now terrified look on the Russian's face as The Comedian beat the woman before bending her over the table.

Alfred placed his arm on top Ivan's, hand coming to rest on the much larger one that was doing a great job breaking the armrest. He could feel the other man shaking and a mighty feeling of worry spread through Alfred as his hand attempted to grasp Ivan's.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, man. It's just a movie, it's okay! Don't break the arm rest, I don't have the money to pay for that too." He tried to joke and put a smile on as he bumped him the arm a few times with his shoulder, other hand coming up to shake his shoulder. Right hand still grasping at the others'.

What the hell? Why would Ivan have such a reaction to that scene? It was just a movie! Unless-

Blue eyes widened before narrowing.

No. Alfred refused to believe something like that could have happened to the large man that sat next to him. It was inconceivable! Ivan would send a lead pipe through the person's skull first!

Suddenly quite bothered by Ivan's reaction and his own thoughts, Alfred forcefully pried the Russian's hand from the armrest and grasped it in his own, not intertwining the fingers, but just holding on.

"It will be fine." The blond said with force, an intense look on his face.

"Is he okay?" Matthew asked, who had watched the entire happening with interest and fear.

"Yeah, I got it handled, don't worry." Alfred said as he squeezed the much larger hand in his own that had suddenly become slack, the shaking stopping.

Alfred looked back up into the man's face, and was met with purple eyes meeting his own blue with an unreadable expression on his face.

Alfred felt an odd flutter in his chest and warmth spread through him as Ivan's eyes softened and squeezed Alfred's hand back.

What the hell was Alfred doing?

Suddenly embarrassed, Alfred tried to take his hand away, but the other kept it firmly there, the bigger hand engulfing his own. A few more minutes of struggling, the tense movie scene long since passed, but Ivan's grip didn't let up; the blond gave up with a huff, sinking in his seat.

Ivan smiled softly at him and leaned down close, his face just inches away. Alfred could smell mint and rosemary again, hot breath on his neck like a few weeks before and held his breath so the fluttering would stop! Maybe he'll die and not have to live with the embarrassment. Yeah, that would be nice.

Another wave of hot breath-

Stop! Stopstopstop-

"Спласебо. I appreciated that."

Alfred looked up in surprise at the obvious thank you as Ivan pulled away and settled back in his seat, hand still unwilling to let his go.

Alfred grinned at him, embarrassment gone from the thanks.

"It's what I do. I'm a hero after all!"

But why did he react like that? Ivan and himself? Ugh, stop thinking, battle scene! Wonderful, glorious, distracting battle scene!

**xXxXx**

The movie was coming to an end, the plans revealed and the worst part in the whole movie (In Alfred's eyes) was coming very soon.

Rorschach wanted to tell the world of what Veidt and Dr. Manhattan had done to try and create this false 'Peace' of the world. Alfred tensed as Rorschach ran out of the grand arctic fortress, pulling off his mask as he yelled at the blue man.

Alfred sobbed and felt his heartbreak again as Rorschach became nothing but a blotch in the snow, a representation of his own mask as Daniel cried out for his friend.

"It's even w-worse than the c-comic." Alfred whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

Matthew put an arm around his brother while a confused Ivan squeezed the shorter man's hand. He threw the other sibling a bewildered look, and the other rolled his eyes.

"You should have seen him when he wasn't expecting him to die. He was depressed for days." The twin explained and the purple-eyed man just nodded as he awkwardly.

"Dude, I want to be like Rorschach. Dying for what you believe in. I think like, that's the best way to go." Alfred said suddenly, and the other two looked at him with surprise at the words.

"Hopefully that will not be soon. I do not wish to look for another roommate." Ivan said and Alfred grinned at him.

"Because your life isn't complete without my awesome?"

"Нет. Someone needs to help me pay rent." The silver-blond said with an innocent smile as the American pouted while Matthew laughed.

"Ass."

The other just chuckled.

Matthew was once again typing furiously on his phone after he calmed down with a smirk on his face, Alfred raised a brow at him.

"Dude, who have you been texting so adamantly lately?"

"Oh." The other twin looked up with a sheepish grin. "Just Gilbert. Telling him how things are going and how Gilbird is doing."

"I see. Wait, he didn't take his bird with him?"

"No, traveling would have been stressful for him, so he left him under my care."

"Cool beans."

The movie came to a close, and Ivan released Alfred's hand as they filtered out of the theater.

Part of him missed the man's hand in is own again, the other half of him wanted to choke that half and drown it in a river. As Alfred's mind conducted civil war, Ivan kept a careful side-glance at the shorter man as they walked.

A wonderfully sinister idea sprouted in Ivan's head as he figured out what was going on with Alfred's constant glares at his back, then a contemplative look at the very hand that held his own not to long ago.

A feral grin spread on his pale face, hidden by the long white scarf around his neck.

Oh yes. A very sinister plan indeed, Alfred had one last thing to do to complete his debt.

**xXxXx**


	5. Tension

**Yay for quick update! You guys rock so here's another chapter. **

**I actually went on a writing spree and have the next two chapters all written out. **

**So fast updates are still a go.  
><strong>

**Warning: Some light hotness ahead!**

**I don't own the song 'Hold your Color' By Pendulum or Hetalia.  
><strong>

**XxXxX**

**Tension**

**XxXxX**

**November 27th**

_7:34PM_

When they got home, Alfred immediately kicked off his shoes and climbed up to his bed, tired from the emotional war currently waging in his head.

Freaking commie was doing this to him! It was entirely fault! Alfred sent a glare at the Russian as he entered the room, taking off his jacket and setting it on the back of his desk chair, keeping his scarf and a black long sleeve shirt on.

Alfred huffed and looked away as his brother went over to the couch and flipped over the back to lie on it.

"Ah, Fredka, I do believe you have one last thing to do to keep your end of the bargain~." Came Ivan's singsong voice, and Alfred paled and went ridged on the bed.

Fuck.

"…Can't I do that tomorrow? Or next month?" Alfred asked, keeping the shake form his voice.

A laugh came from Ivan, a bit too close to Alfred and the blond turned over to see the Russian, head in hand, elbow resting on the blue comforter of Alfred's bed making the mattress dip a bit from the weight, a highly amused expression on his face and purple eyes inquiring.

He's too close!

Alfred scooted away a bit as he tried to think up an excuse to get out of the deal-

Why did he even make the deal in the first place?

Oh great, panic!

Panicpanicpanic-

Alfred threw a pleading look to an amused Matthew, who gave his brother a shrug, then a devious smile as he got up from the couch and put his Canada jacket back on.

Oh no. What was he doing? No! Nonono-

"I'm going to spend the night in my and Gilbert's dorm. Gilbird needs company otherwise he gets depressed." The soft-spoken blond said as he waved at Alfred, going for the door.

Alfred wanted to lung at him an plead with him not to go, but that would be showing weakness to the enemy!

You never show weakness to the enemy-

"Oh, пака Matthew! Have a goodnight."

"Yeah, night bro." Oh God come back you traitor! Alfred was _not_ going to make pancakes for a _week_.

Glaring blue eyes tore away for the door and looked at the current problem in Alfred's life.

Wrong move Alfred, wrong move.

Ivan currently had his lip in a pout his brows up in a sad arc and- Shit.

Biggest. Eyes. Ever.

A fucking kitten couldn't top that.

No wonder when Alfred did it, it didn't phase Ivan, the man was a _master._

Shit.

"_Alfred…"_

Will. Breaking.

"I thought you always kept your promises?"

Damn it. Right in the pride.

In. The. Pride.

That hurt.

"Fine." He said with a sigh and Ivan's face brightened, a smile on his face.

"Great!"

That's how Alfred found himself sitting on Ivan's bed, the larger man sitting in front of him, the American had no idea what he was doing.

Why did he say back massage? Why didn't he say he'd pay for the next movie too? Ugggghhh.

"Staring at my back will not get the job done, Fredka~"

Ugh. Damn him. Damn Alfred's own unthought-of outbursts that got him into this situation.

With a resigned sigh, Alfred placed his hands of the broad shoulders, and firmly began to knead the warm muscle there. Damn! Was there muscle!

Alfred moved his thumbs in a circular motion over the scapula's muscle, shirt creasing under his fingers as he got out the many knots the many knots in the man's lower shoulders, his fingers digging into tight muscles.

"Dude, relax, or it won't work." Alfred said, becoming concentrated in his work and moved closer to Ivan to keep his arms from getting tired too quickly from having them stretched so far.

He felt the other man relax, a low hum of pleasure coming from the bigger man making a light flush go across Alfred's face, but he chose to ignore it as he kept his concentration.

He worked his hands inward, fingers resting just under the scarf at the base of the man's neck. Alfred could have sworn he felt the man shiver. Thumbs pressed on the muscles flanking the spine in between the scapula's, getting the knots there. Dude must be stressed to hell to have this many knots. Wonder why-

A low groan came from Ivan as Alfred's fingers began to knead lightly on Ivan's neck. The blonde's hands froze and that feeling in his chest from earlier burst in warmth, his heart pounded faster than it should, it was getting hot and-

Shit, were his pants getting a little tight?

NO! Nononono-

Alfred quickly moved his hands down so he was kneading Ivan's mid-back instead, away from the obviously sensitive neck that Ivan _always_ had covered. What was he hiding?

Better question: How could he do this to Alfred?

Damn commie and his damn hand and his damn puppy eyes and his damn-

"You are good at this, Fredka." Ivan's voice had more of an accent to it, the r in 'Are' rolled more noticeably and Alfred's face heated even more as he aggressively attempted to get a particularly large knot from underneath the right scapula to vent his illustration, but a long tendril of scarf was in his way. Miffed, Alfred flung the scarf over his own shoulder so he could see the spot more clearly.

But he couldn't see it. You want to know why? There was a shirt.

… Oh why. Why oh why?

Alfred's eyes widened as Ivan hummed in pleasure at the ministrations, even though Alfred was hardly kneading at the moment- but his brain figured it out.

Damn Russian was doing it on _purpose_!

Trying to _embarrass_ him by making him feel like this! Bastard!

Alfred wanted to push the man onto the floor, crawl back into his own bed and just go to sleep. Lips press tight into a thin line in anger, Alfred pulled his arms back for a moment to do just that, but when Ivan looked over his shoulder to questioningly look at him, a better idea formed in the blonde's mind:

Beat him at his own game.

Unconsciously, Alfred licked his lips as he inwardly grinned at his own plan and idly noticed how lilac eyes flicked to the motion before coming back to meet blue.

"I need ya to take your shirt off." Alfred's voice was flat, but serious. At least he didn't choke on the words!

Ivan's silvery eyebrows shot up and the blonde's inward grin widened so much that it would put the Cheshire cat to shame if it was visible, as the larger man complied by grabbing the hem of his long-sleeve, and pulling it over his head, the large excess of scarf getting caught up in it. Alfred helped pull it through and caught a glimpse of Ivan's neck as the scarf rode up a bit. Alfred's eyes widened as a plethora of jagged scars came into view before disappearing again as Ivan righted the scarf and threw the excess over his shoulders where they usually were

What the hell?

How on earth did he get those-

All curious thoughts flew out of his head as he took notice of the naked back before him.

Holy mother of _shit._

"Dude! How are you so damn muscular?" Alfred exclaimed, plan setting into motion as he trailed a finger over the very defined muscles. The front was probably the same.

Shit, it's getting even warmer.

"Oh. I used to dance and play ice hockey before I moved here. Now I just go to the schools gym three times a week." He explained.

Oh. Maybe Alfred should start doing that... On the days the damn commie wasn't there of course.

"Hmm."

Now he had his hands once again on that well toned back, having flicked the long scarf tendrils back over his own shoulders so they were out of his way and scooted even closer to Ivan, legs spread so his knees and lower thighs touching the other's hips; he felt the other man stiffen and Alfred smirked.

He opened his mouth a bit and breathed, knowing it was hitting the other's back as he placed his hands back on the other and kneaded languidly at back muscles just below the ribs.

A light groan came from the silver-blonde as he arched into the touch and Alfred suppressed a shiver of his own out of sheer will.

He would not be affected! The commie will not win! Alfred F. Jones will win this game!

When he was done getting the knots out from his lower back, Alfred trailed his finger tips up Ivan's back, grinning as Goosebumps appeared over the pale flesh before he settled his hands at the base of the man's neck. Ivan tipped his head to the side as the other smaller man's hand went under the scarf. Alfred frowned as he felt the man felt the many lines in the flesh there and traced a rather large one. Ivan tried to pull his head away, but Alfred kept up his stroking and the man soon stilled and leaned into the touch. He could hear the silver-blonde's breathing become heavier in the quiet room.

Silence sucked.

Tired of it, Alfred began to lightly hum '_Hold Your Color' _By Pendulum, the noise filling up the void of sound besides their breathing.

Much better.

Ivan leaned back more into the smaller man, chest lightly brushing against back.

Feeling bold, the American kept one hand paying attention to the man's neck, and the other one trailed up into the man's hair to massage the other's scalp. He had really soft hair even though he just used that cheap Suave stuff from the grocery store just like Alfred did, just a different kind-

Another moan, Alfred felt large fingers lightly caress his left leg-

The song Alfred was humming stopped abruptly.

Fuck it's hot in here.

Swallowing, Alfred continue where he left off in his humming, trying hard to ignore those fingers as he continued his own ministrations on the man's head and neck, he brought the latter hand up the scarf so it peaked over the top, and lightly dragged his index finger down the man's jaw and outlined his Adam's apple-

"_Fredka~"_

Oh shit. Alfred's humming stopped as he swallowed fiercely before taking in a ragged breath.

Ivan's voice was low, deep, thick in accent a high contrast to the usual high voice he used normally, Alfred felt the vibrations of the man's voice through his fingertips and shuddered.

Don't break. Don't break! Don't let him win!

More turned on than Alfred would care to admit and getting a little desperate to prove that he wasn't being affected by Ivan in the least (Even though Ivan wasn't doing much, but he wasn't going to admit this either), and it was the other way around, the blonde scooted closer, he chest now flush against the warm back. Rosemary and mint flooded his senses, the scent now having a profound affect on him, like if he took too many shots of Jack Daniels or Ivan's Vodka.

Alfred's torso was just tall enough to where he could stretch his neck and rest his head on the man's right shoulder. Turning his head into the scarf, his glasses went askew and dug into his face, but he ignored it as he buried his head into the soft fabric, digging his face into it till his nose was pressed against flesh. He felt another groan come from Ivan and Alfred smirked. He felt something tug on his glasses, probably Ivan's hand and he lifted his head for a moment as they were removed, the blonde immediately dug his head back into the burrow he created in the scarf that went to the Russian's neck. He breathed heavily on the pale scared flesh, he felt a large hand grasp his thigh tightly, eliciting a small gasp as the warmth spread up his leg.

Overcome with senses and feeling, Alfred forgot his purpose for doing this as his lips came closer to pale skin, his breath making it moist before he pressed them against the soft, scared tissue, lips grasping the flesh and lightly tugging on it-

"Ah!"

Alfred found himself thrown face first onto the bed so quickly; he wasn't quite sure where he was for a moment, till he felt a weight settle on his back and bum, a very _hot_ weight, long legs flanking his sides, trapping him into a soft green comforter and pillow, surrounded by the smell he now labeled Ivan's.

How did he do that so fast?

The shock of the flip made the rational part of Alfred come back, he struggled in vain before arching his back so he could twist his head around to look at his roommate.

"Dude, what the-" His words caught in his throat for two reasons, the intense, purple eyes lidded in lust and the large hands now paying special attention to his shoulders by kneading them.

"Моя очередь, да?" Came the response, and Alfred felt himself shiver and fall silent with that small sentence, even though he didn't understand anything except for 'yes', an interesting sense of being dominated filling him, and was awed to find that he felt rather, _enjoyed _it and was also incredibly turned on by it.

He wasn't going to admit that either. Nope. Never.

Thoughts flew out of the blonde's head as another shiver since those large, warm hands abandoned his shoulders to tug at the bottom of Alfred's shirt. Knowing what he wanted, Alfred arched again and helped remove the article before settling back down and being wrapped in the scent of _Ivan._

Blue eyes slid close as those large, callous hands danced across his muscles, taking out knots and stress areas with ease. Alfred couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat as both hands were now paying particular attention to his neck and hairline.

_I thought you were supposed to beat him at his own game?_

Alfred opened his eyes and an inward grin spread in his mind while it showed on the outside as a smirk.

Oh, he was.

"Mmm, _Ivan._"

He was going to go for Vanya, but something felt off on saying it now-

Alfred could feel Ivan arch over him, hand on either side of his shoulders to keep himself from falling on the blond below him, encasing Alfred in a dome. The smaller man felt heavy breathing against his neck, sending butterflies exploding in his stomach and warmth going through out his entire body, yet again felt like a rabbit to a wolf who was deciding where best to bite to begin feasting.

But instead of a killing blow, he felt the Russian's large nose trace his neck and then the shell of his ear gently, making Alfred's chest and pants tighten even more, Ivan pulled away for a moment before something hot and wet retraced the nose's trail, sending Alfred into a fit of shivers, the trail of saliva felt like a brand and a guttural moan forced itself from his throat from the feeling-

Everything paused, the body above Alfred went ridged; the air seemed to get colder, and the smaller blonde suddenly felt uneasy as he turned his head to look at Ivan who had pulled away from Alfred as if the smaller was on fire-

Well, he was hot but not literally on fir-

"I am so sorry." Thick accented filled quiet with emotion Alfred never heard before, startling the blond.

He Looked into Ivan's face as the man got up off him, scarf and hair in disarray and his face was a tempest of emotions. Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes with the saddest look before he looked at his own hands.

Alfred watched those lilac eyes shining with sadness freeze over with cold hate as he looked at the appendages.

Blue yes narrowed, he didn't like that look one little bit and quickly sat up, snatching the man's hands into his own.

"Ivan-"

What the hell happened?

It was like the movie theater all over again, an event that seemed like weeks ago but in reality was only a few short hours in the past...

Ivan took his hands away from Alfred and slipped off the bed. The shorter blonde watched with a confused look as a blurred Ivan, in Alfred's un-spectacled vision, took his jacket from off the back of his desk chair and threw it on without a shirt, righting his scarf and heading for the door.

"Hey!"

The other man didn't hear him or ignored him (probably the latter, bastard) and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

What the hell!

Alfred threw himself on Ivan's bed, not really registering that it is the Russian's bed as he buried his head in the pillow as all that just transpired flooded his brain.

What just happened? What did he just _do?_ With his _roommate?_

_He had a raging boner for his roommate. _

The scary Russian-commie-bastard

_Oh. My. God._

A groan of frustration escaped the blonde's throat as he wrapped himself up in the blanket around him as exhaustion sneaking up on him fromt he overload of emotions.

A bit of worry gripped him for a moment and Alfred threw a glance at the door before he glared at it and plopped back down on the bed. Consciously forgetting whose bed he was really in as he fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

**Mmhmm. Yup. R&R Please!**


	6. Russian and War

**Love you guys! Your response to this fic was amazing! Also, there is going to be a lemon later in the fic, just a heads up. **

**Who needs a fun chapter after the end of the last one? –Raises hand-**

**xXxXx**

**Russian and War**

**xXxXx**

**December 7****th**

_12:45PM_

Today was the first day of the new quarter, it was also the first day of 'Commie 101', yup, Alfred and Ivan were in their Russian class.

Dear ol' Vanya kept his distance from Alfred now a days. Not since Thanksgiving had the man touched him.

Not once, not even to pat him on the shoulder or head like he normally did in mock comfort or after Alfred did something stupid. The blonde didn't know why it bothered him so much, but his chest constricted every time the man would look shamefully away from him, or pull back quickly when the smaller blond would touch him on the shoulder or arm, yet he'd still act like nothing was wrong any other time.

The hell? It was driving the American up a wall.

Now they sat next to each other in this class and the teacher comes in spouting words that sounded like babble to Alfred, but he heard enough of it to know it was Russian.

Ivan laughs at what she says and everyone else in the class throws him awed looks while Alfred just mutters obstinacies under his breath.

As Arthur would say sarcastically: 'bloody brilliant.'

He Wished there was just a class he could take on getting a British accent and learning the slang and different word usage the Brits had vs. American. _That_ would be a language class!

But the class went just fine, much to the blonde's glee, as they just got a simple vocabulary list and sheet on the letters and their pronunciation. Eh, not too bad, but Alfred couldn't roll his 'r's to save his life.

Damn it.

"Oh, I can help you with that, just try saying butter really fast for awhile, you just start to roll them after awhile." Ivan had said, but Alfred wasn't going to do that in public.

No sir-ee.

So here he was now, sitting in their empty apartment (Ivan had math after language) saying 'butter' over and over again as he looked over the letter sheet and vocabulary sheet, attempting to say some of the longer words and just ended up sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at it.

"That's what this language sounds like!" Repeat raspberry, let paper drop to floor.

That'll show that vocabulary sheet!

Alfred flipped so he was upside down in his chair, staring at the bunk beds.

"Butter butter butter butter-"

The door opened and Ivan walked in on this scene, had it been an hour and a half already? But the blonde who saw him as walking on the ceiling, stopped his mantra for a moment to stare at the snow-covered man who tilted his head in questioning, before Alfred continuing his mantra to prove that he _was_ practicing.

"Butterbutterbutterbutter-" He stopped suddenly, finally hearing the roll in the 'r' as Ivan crossed the room to remove his winter clothing (except the scarf of course, but Alfred understood why now).

Thinking he got a breakthrough, Alfred flipped to sit appropriately on his chair as he repeated the tail end of the word, tongue at the roof of his mouth, just behind his front teeth, trying to get the sound to come out.

"Ter, ter, ter terrrrrr!" HE HAD IT! But he also started to cackle at himself as he finally figured it out.

It sounded so funny!

"Ivan, Ivan, dude, it's like a cat purring." Alfred said between his laughter as he repeated the sound and then laughed harder.

Ivan smiled brightly at Alfred.

"Да, when you drag it out like it sounds really silly, especially coming from you! But I am glad you took my advice." He said smile remaining and Alfred felt his heart give a particularly forceful thump at the sight of the genuine smile, insult forgotten.

Stupid commie with his demon magic making him feel all weird n' stuff.

"Yeah, well, it was the only advice that I got." He replied as Ivan turned away and began unpacking his school items.

"Hey, want to help me practice saying this stuff? I just end up blowing raspberries at it on my own." Alfred said suddenly, startling himself, and even Ivan looked up in surprise.

"Really?" The hopeful look on his face…

"Да." He had heard 'yes' enough in Russian to know how to say it plus the smile the man gave him was worth it.

Ugh, knowing something terrible had happened to Ivan is making him get all mushy.

It's all a conspiracy…

Alfred needed to go play catch with Matthew and talk soon, get his head screwed on right, maybe even Gilbe- No, bad idea. Gilbert would tell him the same thing Francis would: Stick his bare-naked ass in the air for Ivan to see as an offering.

Not happening.

**XxXxX**

**December 13****th**

_2:30pm_

Alfred was outside with his brother and the rest of their rather large group of friends in the snow, the two had just got done with playing catch and were now sitting on the roots of a rather large tree on the grounds, watching as Arthur, Francis, Kiku, and this chill cat dude named Heracles were building a snow fort while Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Ivan were making another one a bit of away from the other group.

"So, what's up Alfred?" Matthew asked, bumping his shoulder into his brother to grab his attention.

"Oh, nothing much man. I think the damn commie put some sort of spell on me." Alfred said, throwing said man a glare at his back before turning his gaze back on a chuckling Matthew.

"Spell? I thought that was Arthur's jurisdiction." He stated, and Alfred grinned with him.

"They're probably conspiring against me together. Weirdos. But really thought, Mattie. I just keep getting these odd feelings around him. I don't really know what to think of them. I mean, they're similar to when I liked that one chick back in high school, but, this is _way _different than that. Plus-" He threw a glance at Ivan, checking to make sure he was out of hearing distance before looking back seriously to Matthew, who's light purple eyes widened.

Alfred rarely ever had that look, last time he had that look was when he watched their parents fight when Dad went over to Mom's so the boys could see each other.

That had been a few years ago.

"He hides a lot of scars under that scarf, Matthew, sometimes he gets really odd, like someone's done something to him or he's seen something. Like at the movie theater. (he wasn't going to tell Matthew the second time it happened…)" Matthew bit his lip and glanced at the tall Russian who was now sitting behind the barrier with Ludwig and Feliciano making snow balls while Gilbert was trading profanities with Arthur.

"Alfred, do you like him?"

Said twin blinked before throwing his head back and laughing loudly; fake, before denying the assumption.

"No, no, just concerned. Just a concerned friend and I wanted to know your thoughts on it."

Matthew barked a laugh of his own before mumbling

"You and Ivan are about as good as 'friends' and Gilbert and I."

But Alfred heard him, and blue eyes looked intently at Matthew.

Maple.

"What's this about Gil? Is he liking on _my_ little bro?"

Well, in Matthew's mind, at least Alfred admitted to liking the Russian indirectly, but the sibling was pretty sure the other didn't realize he just admitted it to his brother. But, that wasn't Matthew's biggest concern: it was that look on Alfred's face…

"Alfred! I like him back! It's not like it's not mutual or anything, it's just that we haven't really told each- Alfred, what are you doing?"

The blond had gotten up from his seat, as a snowball was being formed in his hands, sky blue eyes intently focused on the albino.

"_MY _little bro?" He yelled harshly before chucking the snowball, hitting the white haired man square in the face, sending him to the ground with a mouthful of snow.

There was a pregnant pause.

"WORLD WAR THREE!" Someone yelled, no one was quite sure whom, but no one really cared, since everyone was dodging and throwing snow.

Alfred grabbed Matthew by the arm and dragged him behind the tree and the two brothers quickly stockpiled ammo and grinned at each other.

Them against the world, bitches better look out!

Accented voices from different nationalities screamed at each other as the sound of snow hitting snow and people erupted in the air. Alfred and Matthew looking over their cover briefly to chuck a snowball at those attempting to hit them. Alfred got Arthur in the face after a few shots, aw yeah!

They were going to have to move though, as Gilbert and Ivan seemed to have teamed up, and were going to attempted a flank on the tree.

Not today!

"You can't have him, Gilbert! He's mine!" Alfred cried out, picking up his very flustered brother with ease and rushing from the cover of the tree, as the two got closer.

Matthew argued and flailed for a moment, before going still and grinning.

If his brother wanted to play that game…

"Same goes to you Braginski! You can't have my brother! You'll have to kill me!" Matthew cried out, grinning as a confused look came over Ivan, Alfred came to a stop with a sound of indignation and Gilbert had to stop running due to his laughing.

"Dude, bro, what the hell?" Alfred exclaimed, dropping his highly amused brother who just gathered snow to create snowballs while he was on the ground.

"Oh, just returning the favor, dear brother of mine!" He said with a grin before chucking a snowball at the advancing duo that side stepped it.

Alfred just huffed before helping his brother, just managing to get a few hits in on the two when suddenly-

"Oh shit!"

The other's came from everywhere! Like the trees, and the bushes n' shit! What the hell? How'd they do that?

The whole group was after them! What kind of alliance is this?

Alfred and Matthew yelled out as they ran for their lives and zigzagged as the whole group chucked snowballs at them, trying to chase them down.

But Mattie was slowing down, side aching from running too much.

"No Mattie! Come on! We have to keep running! You can do it!" Alfred cried as he turned his head to look at his brother before ducking it as a projectile flew over him.

Matthew panted dramatically, his arms starting a pathetic swimming motion, slowing to the 'I can't go on' movement.

"Alfred, I can't-" Light violet-blue eyes widened, and Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"NO!"

Matthew had been pelted with five snowballs to the back. The poor pale blonde slowed his running and fell to his knees.

Arthur saw this and held up his hands to the rest of the group who was about to tag Alfred as well.

"No, let us watch."

Alfred ran forward and caught his falling brother a few feet from group, ocean blue eyes shining with tears as he held his brother in his lap, tiring to brush away the snow debris from the rounds shot at him.

"Y-you're going to be okay, Mattie, I promise, you're going to be just fine, and I'll make you all the pancakes you want when we get home, doused in maple syrup just how you-"

"Alfred, everything is g-going dark. You don't have to lie to me about going home-" Violet eyes unfocused on his brother and the looked up to stare at the grey, wintery sky as the weakened one coughed violently.

"Snow is beautiful, isn't it? Makes everything look so pure." A cough escaped him.

Alfred held Matthew close, cradling his brother's head to his chest, a tear escaping him.

"Yes Mattie, yes it is."

"O-oh, Alfred, I can see a light." Alfred's eyes widened in fear.

"No! No Matthew! Don't go into the light! Please!" Alfred gently shook his brother as Matthew brought up a hand to wipe away the tear running down Alfred's cheek.

"At least I didn't have to die alone." He whispered, before his head lolled to the side, his body went limp; hand falling to the side and his eyes slid shut.

"… Matthew?" Alfred whispered, but the other didn't respond and tears spilled from Alfred's eyes.

"NO MATTIE NO!" He screamed, before opening his eyes to glare at the group, who were trying very hard not to crack up (Except for Feliciano, who was crying with Alfred).

"You bastards! See what your stupid War has done?" He yelled with a sob.

"But, he threw the first shot-"

"Gilbert, shut up."

"My brother! You've killed my brother!" Alfred cried, picking up some fluff and chucking it at the group harmlessly in a show of helpless rage.

He fell to the ground next to the still Matthew and sobbed pathetically.

Gilbert came forward with a straight face as he gently picked up Matthew bridal style, a look of complete shame and sorrow coming over his face.

"He will be given a awesome hero's funeral." He said, and Alfred nodded into the snow before being helped up by Ivan and Kiku as Gilbert led the procession to the tree that witnessed the first shot of the short war.

Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Kiku, and Ludwig helped clear the snow to the frozen grass to the point that it would fit a human, or Matthew to be specific. They stood to the side as Gilbert laid Matthew 'to rest'.

Feliciano kept bawling.

"Oh Matthew! I'mma so sorry!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Ludwig, surprisingly keeping up face, hugged the distraught brunette close, combing his fingers through the other's hair.

Other students passing the scene stopped to watch what was going on as Ivan and Alfred began to put snow over Matthew's legs, while Kiku and Heracles got his torso, leaving the head alone.

Alfred leaned over him and gave a peck on Matthew's cheek before flinging himself on top of the 'grave' and sobbed out some more.

"Why Matthew, WHY?"

Ivan, finished the burying by putting snow lightly over Matthew's face, and everyone stood before surrounding the 'grave' in a semi circle, bowing their heads, Francis threw a rose (Did he pull those things out of his ass? Where does he get these roses?) on the grave, wiping some tears away, hats came off as Arthur began a prayer that sounded more like a demon summoning…

An arm shot out of the snow and Alfred point at the hand in shock and fear.

"Arthur, what have you done? You made him into a zombie with your freaky voodoo shit!"

"ZOMBIE ATTACK!" Cried out Gilbert, he too pointing at the hand with fear as Matthew pulled himself out of the grave, gave a snarl.

Everyone ran for their lives as Matthew attempted to eat their 'brains' (Or peg everyone with snowballs) while the rest of the college's occupants looked on with confusion and/or jealousy. Cause it was the best snowball/zombie fight, ever. Everyone became zombies in the end, they then went inside to conduct their peace with hot chocolate and the watching of 'How to Train Your Dragon'.

In Alfred's opinion, this was a very successful snowball war.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Quick note about the butter thing. It works. I've been able to roll my r's since I was a wee lass (I actually do it when I talk too, I've never really noticed till my roommate pointed it out) so I've never had to teach myself how to do it, but explaining to people how to do it? That's my solution. Alfred learning Russian is fun for me to write since I am too! His progress would probably go a looootttt quicker than mine though due to the fact he has some one to talk to who's fluent in it. Lucky bum. Trying to learn a language all on your lonesome is hard work, but damn if it isn't fun!**

**Also, who get's the reference to the 'Zombie Attack!' Line?**

** Thanks again guys! R&R please!**


End file.
